Pains, Problems and Purple
by Eyes of Glass
Summary: There are times when one family member tries to help another. Now and again, this is not at all appreciated.


Title: Pains, Problems and Purple.  
Author: Eyes of Glass  
Rating: K  
Feedback: I take all constructive criticism. Ratings and reviews would be deeply appreciated.

#

#

#

You have a tough time when you're the second youngest. At least, that's the simply way of putting it. It's even tougher when you have to ensure the lair is warm, dry, safe, and sanitary and on top of that, keep the toaster working. It's the toaster that gives me the real trouble.

But then again, Mikey is just too fond of his home-made jelly bean toast. Speaking of whom…

"Mikey give it back!"

My younger brother (the cause of and sometimes solution to all of my problems) stuck out his tongue and managed to wave his hand, which was rather impressive considering he was hanging by his fingertips from the rafters of our lair. "No way dude! This is for your own good!"

It was at those particular points I wish I was better with a bow and arrow. "Mikey! If you do not give that back within the next two seconds I will set fire to al of your comics!" This was unexpectedly received with a laugh, "Way ahead of you bro! I've hidden them somewhere you won't find them! Try again!"

This time he managed a rude gesture with his toes. I'll have to ask him how to do that.

It seems I get into this kind of situation every month or so. I don't do anything to provoke it of course. I mean, I understand that Leo may need some time off training in order the shake off the super ninja mode and Raph _definitely_ needs more time relaxing than blowing his top but I. Do. Not. Need. Time. Off. My. Inventing. Mikey has yet to grasp this crucial fact.

At first when he tried to pull this stunt, I threw him off by threatening his comics or his mint condition action figures. However, being the sly, subtle creature that he is, he soon grew wise to my responses and acted appropriately. I.e., hiding his comics and mint condition action figures leaving me nothing to bargain with. On the plus side, I'm turning him into a tactical genius, on the downside; he's using it against me.

"Mikey! If you don't give me back my blue prints right now I swear I will-!"

"You'll what Donny? Swear at me in Latin geekspeak?" he taunted, still holding on by the smallest extremities of the lair roof, many metres above him. Master Splinter would be proud of him I'm sure. I'm partway thankful that my Sensei and my other brothers are all out at the moment so they won't see me kill my _dear_ little brother when he gets down here.

If Leo was here he'd either be ignoring this or hiding his smile behind his mouth, Raph wouldn't even hide it. Mikey can be quite good at getting people on his side. At least when he hasn't egged them for a while. I bet it's the blue eyes.

Dangling now in my brothers conniving little fingers are my blue prints for my latest project the heart and soul of my design that will not see the light of day seeing as my brother has so kindly chosen to steal the plans. Even now he is grinning like a green devil, "Don't worry Donny, I'll give them back as soon as you take a good long rest!"

"From what?" I nearly yell at him, "Keeping the lair safe and healthy from god knows what bacteria in this sewer? Repairing the toaster which you manage to break every week? Or maybe just improving out lives so we don't have to live in squalor!"

At this point all chips are down and I am openly yelling at him, to be fair he is a long way up and probably wouldn't hear me otherwise. However thanks to the excellent acoustics of out home, his laughter really carries. "Sure, sure bro, that's all appreciated, but you've been working to hard lately, when was the last time you had a pizza without reading one of these damn blueprints?"

He has a point but I won't concede it. If it wasn't for those "damn" blueprints he wouldn't have an oven to cook the pizza with and I am very quick to say so. He responds with; "Fair enough Donny, but you're eyes have been drooping way to often lately, don't think we haven't noticed!"

The word "we" makes me pause and I look at Mikey with quick suspicion, recognizing my expression he pales and clings a little harder to the bars. He knows he's about to face some _very_ specific questions.

"Mikey…did the others put you up to this?" This time I'm not yelling and he knows better than to mess around, very slowly and unwillingly he nods. "Leo and Raph?" He nods again but I can see his eyes slide sideways. "Master Splinter too?" he nods again and grins nervously. It's the same guilty smile he has when someone asks his why Raph is covered in glue and feathers.

I'm beginning to smell a set up.

I can see now the reason they left so early, granted I can get cranky when I'm questioned on my inventing timetable bit I'm not _that _bad.

Oh, wait yes I am.

Looking down, I suddenly realize my eyes are feeling quite tired and the caffeine buzz I've been depending on for the past few days is fading leaving a sense of sluggishness. I know I've spent a while on my various projects but have I really been _that_ pre-occupied? Maybe Mikey does have a point. "Ok Mikey, you win, just come down ok?"

Obviously knowing it's not a trick he nimbly leaps down with al the grace of a dancer and lands in front of me with a weak smile and clutching my blueprints like a guilty child. He looks up at me and his smile grows sheepish, "Seriously bro, you do need a rest, you're not like, a robot are you?"

Tempting as it is to argue with that, I smile tiredly and pat him on the shoulder. I suppose he's not too bad. For an annoying little brother that is.


End file.
